A story to remember: A fight for peace
by DeathEmbraceOfFear
Summary: This story is about Marth, and his struggle to keep peace in the land. He will gain ally's, and foes. Join Marth on his adventure to stop the evil Ganondorf and his minions from taking over the land.


A/N: This is my first story, so please, no harsh reviews. This story is about Marth and a battle for peace. This story may not contain all the SMBM characters but will have most. I bid you R&R. I hope you like the first chappy.

Marth walked threw the destroyed building. This place was originally the temple of light, but after the age of Ganondorf, it was destroyed and mocked. None dared travel threw this place, none but Marth. There was an eerie feeling, hanging heavy in the air. Marth had his sword at the ready, moving with caution. He knew that he wasn't the only one lurking in the temple. Indeed he knew what was to happen. He only came to this dreaded temple, for he was challenged.

He moved slowly towards the alter, that lied at the far west corner. As he approached he could see a man standing there, facing west. He had a sword and shield on his back. His blond hair rustled quietly in the wind, beneath his hat. Marth moved slowly towards the man, trying to be unheard.

'I've been waiting for you.' Marth froze immediately when he heard the man's gentle, yet evil, voice. Marth, grasping his blade tightly, gathered the courage to speak.

'Where is she?' Marth demanded. Marth watched helplessly as the mad turned slowly.

'My lord will not give her up that easily. To get her you must take a test.' The man said slowly. Marth could clearly see now that the man was wearing a black tunic. Marth looked on him in disgust.

'I will not take the test until I see that princess Zelda is safe, Link.' Marth said. Link looked at him, his face emotionless.

'Very well.' Link said. He raised his hands and closed his eyes. Marth faced the sky. He could now see a red ruby float down from the sky. Within this ruby was a woman. Marth's hate grew immensely.

'What do I have to do to save her?' Marth asked. Link just looked at him, with a grin that stretched form ear to ear. Marth grew confused and did not understand what Link was hinting.

'You must take the test to prove you are worthy.' Link said. Marth watched as Link drew his blade and shield. Marth now knew what he had to do.

'Very well.' Marth said and put his blade at the ready. Link made the first move. He slashed at Marth vertically. Marth parried and jumped back, and swung at Link. Link blocked with his shield and lunged towards Marth. Marth jumped and landed on a pillar. Link quickly followed, with shocking speed and twirled in the air, his sword lashing out blindly at Marth.

Unprepared for such speed or power, Marth lost his balance, and fell into a deep hole of the temples underground areas. He quickly regained his footing, and braced himself, as Link jumped into the hole after him. Link lashed out at him repeatedly, and Marth parried. It was hopeless. Links speed was superhuman. There was no chance of escaping this wrath. But then Marth saw it. The only mistake that Link could have done. Link stopped slashing and lunged towards Marth. Marth took this chance and jumped over Links head, kicking his back as he landed. Link flew through the air, out of the hole and onto a tiled platform, popping out of the mountain that the temple rested on. Link quickly got up and prepared.

Marth came out of the mountain, sword in hand and attacked. Link quickly parried with his shield and lunged at Marth. Marth parried and came down with a vertical slash across Links face, leaving a bloody scar. Link dropped his blade and shield, and grasped his face in agony.

'You monster!' Link cried. Marth did not withdraw his sword, but just looked at Link.

'Free her.' Marth said calmly. Link gave a fierce look at Marth. Links face had a scar from his right temple to his left cheekbone, leaving his right eye blind.

'Never!' Link said. Marth walked to Link, grabbed him by the collar and pressed his blade to his throat.

'Free her, or I will take your life.' Marth said, with a raised and menacing voice. Link gulped and raised his hands.

'All right! Just don't kill me!' Link pled. Marth returned the cowardly man to his feet. Link closed his eyes and began to concentrate. There was a bright flash through the tunnel. 'There. She is freed.' Marth nodded and stepped closer to Link. Link looked up confused.

'Tell your master, he's next.' Marth said and kicked Link in the chest. Link fell from the top of the mountain, into the forest that surrounded it. Marth relaxed and withdrew his blade. He walked back into the mountain from where he came. He could now relax and return Zelda home.

Linkcould feel his heart pounding as he fell from the mountain. He began to panic. He was about to yell, when he decided to relax his mind. He closed his eyes, as he rapidly approached the ground. His mind was now aware of the doom that awaited him. He concentrated strongly. Then when he was about to hi the ground, he froze in midair. His feet slowly touched the ground and he opened his eyes.

'Damn you Marth!' Link said in pain, realizing again the scar on his face was still dripping with blood. 'I swear revenge on you!' And with that he fell silent. He could now feel the weariness creep upon him. Link looked up, and saw a black bird swoop down to him. The bird landed next to Link and chirped quietly. 'Master.' Link said quietly, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Marth tried to climb out of the whole of which he fell in. As he struggled he could feel a hand touch his gloved hand. He looked up to see the beautiful face of princess Zelda. She was helping climb out of the hole. When they where finished, Marth stood next to Zelda.

'My lady.' He said quietly and bowed.

'Have you not learned?' She said in a sweet and caring voice. Marth looked up. 'You need not bow to me.' She said and clasped her arms around his waste. He hugged her back and twirled her in the air. He put her back on the ground. She was looking up to him, her beautiful blue eyes full of love. Marth's eyes returned the affection.

'We must go, my lady.' Marth said softly. 'The people are worried, and I think it best we return quickly. The townsfolk have probably seen the bright flash, and expect the worse.' He said looking into her eyes with such caring.

'You are right. Let us leave this forsaken place.' She said. Marth took her hand in his and they quickly walked down the spiraling fleet of stairs that lied in the middle of the mountain.

When Link awoke he was lying at the same place he had fallen. The bird was gone, but now a large shadow was growing upon him. Dark clouds had filled the sky and thunder could be heard. Link rose to his feet slowly. Fear was on his face. He knew what was approaching.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground before Link. After Link regained his vision he could see a towering figure before him. Link quickly went to his knees.

'Hail, Lord Ganondorf!' Link shouted. He dared not look into his master's eyes.

'Tell me, my pupil. What have you accomplished here?' Ganondorf said. Link did not look at him, but kept his eyes fixed upon Ganondorf's feet.

'I have' His masters menacing voice cut him off.

'Look upon me when I speak!' Links head jolted up in fear.

'I have accomplished nothing to your liking my lord!' Link said quickly. Ganondorf cooled for a moment.

'What events took place in the mountain?' Ganondorf asked calmly.

'I fought against the warrior in the temple. I was defeated and forced to let the princess free.' Link said as he trembled.

'In other words you have failed me.' Ganondorf said slowly.

'Yes- Yes my lord. I have failed you. Now I shall pay the price for failure.' Link said, barely able to keep back his tears of fear.

'No.' Ganondorf said quietly. 'You did perfect up there. I knew you would lose. That boy is beyond you, Link. I will train so that you may match his power. You shall return with me.' Ganondorf said, and before Link could answer they both disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

A/N: So how did you like it. Ill update ASAP. Thank you.


End file.
